Camp Nowhere
by Gadget101
Summary: The girls are accepted to Camp Nowhere. And so Are the boys. Will they have fun? Will they make enemies? Read to find out what happens.
1. Acceptance

**Chapter 1**

**_Acceptance_**

"Mail!"**  
**"Did it come yet?!" Bubbles yelled coming downstairs with her two sister's following behind her.

"YES. Its here. It's here." Blaze jumping up and down with 4 white envelopes in her hand. Each one were from the same place but address to different people. Blaze gave them each an envelope that had their names on it. As soon as Bubbles got hers she ripped it open and started reading the letter that was inside...

_Dear Bubbles D.(Demi) Utonium _

_You have filled at a application and send it back to us_

_teling us why you should come and stay at this camp_

_at of the miilion people that send back the the application_

_you have been_

_ Chosen to be a_

_Counselor at_

_Camp Nowhere:_

_**The Funnest camp for kids and Teens.**  
_

"AAAAHHH, I've been accepted, They chose me . AAAAHHHHH!" Bubbles said jumping up and down with excitement. "So did I"

"Alright me too."

"What about you Blaze?" Blaze smiled had faded away into a frown. "I...I...No."

"Are you serious." Buttercup asked a little angry. Blossom took the paper and read it. She then dropped it from her face and turned to a Blaze who was trying to hold back a Smile but failed.

"Why do you like worrying us a the time." Blossom said

"Cause it's fun." Blaze said laughing.

"Does this mean she's going." Bubbles said still a little worried.

"Yep." Bubbles went and gave Blaze a hug. Blossom soon joined in. They stopped still holding on to each others shoulders looking at Buttercup.

"Come on Buttercup, You know you want to."

"No I don't." She sang to her sister's

"Yes you do." Blaze said. Buttercup sighed and looked at her sister's

"Fine." She finally said walking over and giving them hug.

"WERE GOING TO CAMP NOWHERE!" They all yelled in unison that ended with laughing.

* * *

**With the Boys...**

"Butch, Boomer, Blade!MAIL!" Brick yelled as he picked up the four letters addressed to him and his brother's leaving the rest of the junk mail on the ground for Mojo. The three teenage boys came from outside throwing a football around till they got to the living room and saw their red headed brother.

"Is that from camp nowhere." Butch said tossing the ball around in his hand.

"Yep. and I got in."

"Me too." Boomer said looking up from the letter. "Blade, you got in too." Brick said sliding the letter to the other side of the table.

"You didn't even open it." He said grabbing the envelope.

"That's because I up to the light, Smart-ass."

"Whatever." He said going in the fringe for a drink. Then a worry look came on Brick's face when he saw Butch's.

"Bro, what's wrong. Did I get chosen or not."

"Read it for yourself." He said sliding it over to Butch. He opened the envelope and read the letter. he sighed and looked at his red-headed brother.

"I should beat your ass for that." He said very irritated. Brick just smiled and glad he tricked his brother. "When do we have to go to this camp." Boomer ask. "Tomorrow."

"What, not tomorrow!" Butch and Blade said in unison. "Why no..." Brick started when he remembered why. "Can't you just reschedule it or something?"

"OK listen this is not like you and Blossom, I can't just do that." They said in unison once again.

"Ok, First of all, stop that it's creepy. Second of all, You have to unless you want to stay with Mojo." He said giving them something to think about. "Blade gave up and grabbed his jacket following behind Butch who was walking out the door leaving their red-headed and blonde-headed brothers behind. Soon Brick got up and walked upstairs taking out his phone.

"You didn't tell her, did you!" Boomer yelled to his brother.

"Nope."Brick yelled back making Boomer chuckle and say,

"Camp Nowhere...here we come."

* * *

**Yep, that's the end of this. The reason why I wrote this was because I wanted to replace my other story. So this is for the people who read Camp rock out. If you liked/Loved it Review, if you didn't Don't read and just go to another story. Anyways...**

**Smiles and GUNS *XD***

**Bye everybody...**


	2. Later that day

**Chapter 2**

**Later that day**

Later that day the girls packed their bags and went on the day as normal. Buttercup was laying in her bed watching TV While Blaze was in her bed sleeping. Even though the girls don't sleep in the room together anymore they still share. Buttercup and Blaze share a room together and Blossom and Bubbles share a room together.

**Buttercup P.O.V**

I was in the room watching TV while Blaze was sleeping.I was wearing bagging carpi's with a green shirt that stop a few inches over my belly button and a black unzipped jacket with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows. I also had on Black and neon green Nike's and a white and green hat that I was going to put on later. My hair grew to my mid-back over the years. I kept it in a ponytail with my bangs falling in my face. Blaze was wearing the same thing but her shirt was purple and her jacket was white, and her shoes were white and purple, the hat was also the same color as her shoes. She was laying on her back with her knees up and she was holding her IPod in her hand with her hat covering her face. She fell asleep but I'm going to wake her up soon. The reason why were wearing this is because we're dancer. And today after dance class we have to pick two people to take our place for the summer. We teach the class so we have to pick the most talented ones, cause if we don't we might have to cancel it for the WHOLE summer. And I'm not doing that.

Hi my name is Buttercup A. Utonium. A stands for Angel even though I act like the opposite...Sometimes. I just turned seventeen along with my sister. I Still have my Neon green eyes, But I've develop alot over the years. I have D-cup breast and an hour glass body. I'm very flexibly and so are my sisters. I'm the middle child just like Bubbles but i'm older then her. And I have Jet black hair.

Blossom Shaylee Utonium is the oldest and has the same cup size as me and has a slender body. She is still a bossy nerd to me but I've gotta use to it. Her hair was red and orange and her eyes were rosy pink. It had grown Down to the back of her knees But her hair was the second longest. She does ballet also, She's great at it.

Bubbles Demi Utonium was still her Bubbly self. Her hair is golden blonde hair that she still kept in her signature pigtails. They went down to her elbows. She still had her Sky blue eyes and was a great artist. She has slim body and has the same cup size as Blossom but a little smaller.

Blaze Raquel Utonium is the youngest of all of us. She is the combination of us and has the longest hair. Her hair dragged on the floor even when it's in a ponytail. I still don't know how she break dances with it But, she turned out to be the greatest one out of everybody. She has brown hair and purple eyes that reminds you of Nighttime and Puppies for some reason. She has a dancer's body and same size cups as me. I call her R.J sometimes, because one I like teasing and it's kinda like a pet name for her. R.J stands for Raquel Jojo. I think you know why, ;D. The only people that really call her the only people who really call her that is me, L.J, and J.J. If someone on the outside called her that it's because they are her friend or they heard one of us say it.

I share my room with Blaze and Bubbles share a room and Blossom. We...

"I'm_ better_ _So much better now_ _I see the light, touch the light,_ _We're together now_ _I'm better_ _So much better now __Look to the skies, give me life_ _We're together now."_

"Hello..."

"Babe, open the door."

"NO..."

"Why not?"

"Because...My names not Babe and I'm watching TV. Come to the Window or something." I said to him on the other side of the phone. I could him lowly growl. Which made me laugh.

"Fine."

"Bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone that rudely interrupted my thoughts...

Anyways, We Live with the Professor still and two dogs that are mine and Blaze's. They are Both puppies, Both German Shepherds and both super puppies. Yea...that part was Blossom fault. That girl and her damn Chemicals. Well anyways, My puppy name is Thunder and he is Black and Light brown. And He has one Big super bark that hurts and he talks s much as I do. Blaze's puppy name is Lightening and She is the first I ever called cute other then Thunder of course and that's because, of her sweet voice and the way she plays around. She is light brown and dark brown. And she moves at the speed of light when she wants to. And the funny thing is she is So sweet but intimidating at the same time.

"Woof, Woof,Woof..." Speak of the devils. *Tap, Tap, Tap.* And here are the Demons.

* * *

I act like I didn't hear them at the window while Thunder came and jump on me laying on my back. Lightening came and jumped on Blaze waking her up by licking her face after taking her hat off.

"Lightening give me back my hat."

"Someone's at the window." She said grabbing the hat.

"I don't care, now give me back my hat." Lightening jumped off the bed and ran underneath the window with the hat in her mouth. *Tap,tap,tap*

"Go away!" I yelled not really meaning it. Blaze had got out of the bed and soon playing tug-a-war for her hat. Like I said before that dog is so sweet but so intimidating...like Bubbles.

"Let go, let go, let go, let go...Let...Go!" Blaze said before falling on her butt making me laugh. Really hard.

"Shut up."

"At least...you...got it...back." I managed to say between my laughs.

"Whatever." she said with a little laugh.

*Tap,tap,tap* "Open the window." L.J yelled from the outside. Blaze walked in front of the window, smiled while waving her hand, said hi and close the curtains in their face. Which made laugh even more.

*Bang,bang,bang.* "OPEN UP!" I heard the both of them yell. I got up and open the window back up.

"What do you want?" I said leaning out the window with Blaze on the other side of me. She did nothing but smirk.

"Let us in."

"Say please..."

"what?"

" Say...Please."

"You know Please, P-l-e-a-s-e."

"NO!" Both of them said in unison

"Ok..." I said as we both moved away from the window getting ready to close the window. "Wait!" I smiled devilishly cause I knew he was gonna do anything to get in here.

* * *

**Butch P.O.V**

My name is Butch Lust Jojo. I live with my Three brothers, Brick Kendall Jojo who is the oldest, has blood red eyes **(That stare into your _SOUL_)**, red orange hair that reaches his mid-back. He wears his signature red hat backwards all the time when he can and is the smart ass in the group, Show off. Anyways, he is 6'7 and is muscular like all of us do.

The next person is Boomer Zion Jojo the second middle child. I'm older then him and a littler smarter then him too. He has Blonde hair that is neither long nor short with electric blue eyes. He is 6'7. And he is the so called cute, more like the so called dumb one if you ask me.

Moving on to the next, The youngest of us all is Blade Joseph Jojo. Sometimes we call him J.J. He doesn't mind at all. He has Night purple eyes and messy brown hair. He is 6'7 and has slim muscles but a litter buffer. Since he is the Combintation of all of us he is also called the cute-womanizing-smart ass in the group.

And now me, you already know my name so moving on, I have forest green eyes and black spiky hair. I'm 6'7 and muscular but, not built. I'm the second oldest also known as the womanizing bad ass in the group. I have a nickname that only three people call me and three people "ONLY". My nickname is L.J, and the three people who can call me that is my girlfriend, her sister and my young brother and that's it, no one else.

* * *

"Can you just let us in."

"Can you let us in what?"I just stood there and glared at her to show her I wasn't going to say anytime soon. Blaze left Buttercup's side and jumped over the bed. I heard Blade lowly groan. I turned to him as I saw him try to play it off, I only laughed at him.

"What?" He said while I was still chuckling to myself.

"Nothing..." I said looking away and back at Buttercup.

"Are you going let us in or not." She just shook her head...

"Not until You say the word." I shook my head right back at her, That's when Blaze came back to her and whispered something in her ear.

_"Why?"_

_"Everyone has something to do for the summer."_

_"Everyone?"_

_"Yep."_

_"OK..." _Blaze was about to walk off when Buttercup stopped her by puling her back and whispered something in her ear. Again with the whispering. I sighed and just shook my head.

"If your not going to say it, I'm not going to let you in."

"Oh, Come on..."

"Are going to say it..."

"No."

"Then no..." She said. She let down the window leaving crack in the window. What are they up to. I looked in the window with Blade by my side. Damn, now I see how Blade feels.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Buttercup got an Idea and whispered something into Blaze's ear who agreed. They both took off their jackets and throw them down. Blaze went over to the stereo and put in some music while Buttercup stretched little. They ignored the two outside of their window and acted like they were at the studio. The music of Baby got back came on

"Ready..."

"Yea."

"Let's do this."

* * *

**( /JzNjZUxWVVw) (This is the video with the dance moves just in case you don't understand.)**

As the music started they started swaying back and forth for awhile until a certain beat came signally them to start. First the did the T.D.O.E Scratch about four times before doing the throw it up dance gesture, after doing this two times they went to the grab dat gesture. They were going with the beat of the music and doing the dance moves that they taught in dance. they passed the block out, and the sneaky moves and got to the Beta Block. After doing that twice, they began the baby girl move twice also.

_My homeboys tried to warn me (jock block)  
But that butt you got makes me so horny(moonrise)_

On the Ooh, Rump-o'-smooth-skin part they double kick and then did the smooth dance gesture with their arms. Trying to tease the boys. Then came the ride it gesture followed by the no number (A/N: that's when you move your finger back in forth like your saying no) and then came the redo part that they did two times before doing the sweat it out move.

_She's sweat, wet,  
Got it goin' like a turbo 'Vette (Park it)  
I'm tired of magazines (Naw step)  
Sayin' flat butts are the thing (no flatties)_

They did the rader move twice then the who's with me dance gesture followed by the hell yeah dance gesture also. Then came the shuffle block they did this twice before doing the step pump twice. they then did the warm it up and the heel flick before doing the propeller twice. They did the getting busty dance move two times. Then pull & swivel twice also.

Soon they were doing the swag step out, while really moving to the beat. After doing that twice they did the get over here dance gesture, which the boys wanted to do but couldn't. Then with their arms they swung one arm and then both before doing the Half-star, whip crack, and then the milkshake. They did the infomercial before doing the milkshake move again before doing the surfin move.

Now came the part they like, They did the Zoe clap forward and then the Zoe clap backwards. Then the Geo flick (twice) then the Zoe roll (Twice), the scaly came next and then the Mega pump and the forward slash. Smirks came on the girls faces when they saw the boys faces. They did the Slam, the back slash and the slam again. The smooth dance gesture came back and show did the who's with me and hell yea dance gestures to. They did the Shuffle back twice and the warm it up move right after as the song was coming towards the end. They did the heel flick again and the step pump twice. And as the song ended they did the finishing move, It was A stylish jump kick to the side.

* * *

The girls finished the dance giving each other high-fives and laughing at how the boys were drooling over what they just saw. Blaze and Buttercup change their shirts into t-shirts that were still their signature color and went over to the boys that were still drooling.

"Well..." Blaze said breaking the boys out of their trance.

"Well what..." Blade said looking at her with a weird face.

"Are you going to say it or not?" Butch sighed when BC said that. The both of them knew that he was going to say it anytime soon.

"Fine, Can we please come in." The both of them said, Which is what the girls wanted to hear. the girls let them in but called the pups back in just in case. They never did anything 'bad' when they were around. The boys laid on their counterparts bed tried as hell from floating in the air for a long time. While the girls sat on the bed playing with the chatterbox puppies.

"Why are you guys here?" Thunder ask while Buttercup laughed petting his head.

"Because." Butch turning his face to BC smirking.

"Because what..." She asked

"Just because..." this time Blade said looking at his counterpart smirking.

"I guess we shouldn't tell you then."

"Tell us what?"

"Nothing." BC said smirking back.

"That's just nothing."

"Yep, just nothing." Blaze said now smirking at her counterpart. Then in the second after they did that, the front door open from downstairs.

"I'm Home." The person the person downstairs sang. The pups jumped out the girls arms and went running out the door,

"Bubbles!" Lightening Screamed

"Bacon!" Thunder screamed, leaving everybody in confusion.

"Did he just say..."

"You had to be there to know why." Buttercup said cutting Blaze from finishing her question. Then bored out of silence Blaze turned on the TV. She didn't feel like changing the TV channel so she just left it on the channel it was already on, which was a music countdown. The song called We're never ever getting back together was playing. The girls didn't pay attention to the boys they just kept their eyes glued to the TV.

The boys on the other hand wanted to know what they were planning on telling them, forgetting why they came in the first place.

* * *

**Blade's P.O.V**

I crawled up there with Blaze only to see her lost in her own world. Her hat was covering her face a little as she watched TV. She was sitting on the side where she could lean on the wall. I took that opportunity and laid on her lap and stared at her until she looked down at me. Eventually it worked. She looked down at me with a 'what do you want' face. I just made a quick kissy face and laughed a little. She just rolled her eyes and looked back up. I sat up and sat next to her puling her close.

"Why not." I whispered in ear. I felt her tense up a little and then looked at me.

"Cuz."

"Cuz what"

"Just cuz."

"You are just gonna keep doing that."

"Yep." I pulled her closer and started kissing her on the neck.

"You really want that kiss, don't you?" She said chuckling lightly. I lifted my head and looked at her knowing she knew the answer. So I just gave her a smirk. She came close and headed for my lips. But, instead I got a peck on the cheek. What the fuck. I looked at her with that face as she laughed.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do wh..."

"AAAHHHHHHH!"She was cut off by a high pitch scream from downstairs.

* * *

**Butch's P.O.V**

Her neon green eyes were glued too the TV . I went over to her and tried to see if I could make her tell me what they were up to. I sat next, well actually laid down I was to tired to sit up. I brought her down with and like always she put up a little fight.

"Butch let me go."

"No, I want you to lay down here with me."

"Butch...I'm trying to watch TV"

"You can watch it laying down." I said making my grip a little tighter. She growled before saying,

"Let me go..."

"Ok, I'll let you go when you tell me what you couldn't tell us earlier. Or You can do something Else."

"Fine I'll tell you, just let me go." She whined. A grin came on my face as I loosen my grip.

"I want be able to..."

"AAAHHHHHHH!" that's when a high pitched scream came from downstairs. Come on, right when she was going to tell me. GRRR.

* * *

**RJ's (Blaze's) P.O.V**

I heard Bubbles scream from downstairs and I immediately got out of the bed and ran downstairs with BC behind me. Since I didn't have any shoes on, as soon as I hit the floor I slid stopping in front of the dining room, thank god for balance. BC did the same thing landing beside me. The boys came stop but not in front of the dining room. Some how they found their way to the kitchen.

"Bubbles!" I yelled to see where she was. I didn't get a reply.

"Bubbles, was that you." BC yelled This time we got a reply back, but where.

"Where are you?" We waited for an answer but got the shit scared out of us. The boys scared us half death just for their own amusement.

"Assholes!"

"God what the fuck is your problem?" BC asked trying not knock L.J out cold. I was about to do the same to Blade.

"Awe did somebody get scared."

"Does it look like I need a hug."

"yes." I just rolled my eyes and turned to the kitchen. I walked in the kitchen and looked out the window only to see Bubbles and Boomer. You gotta be kidding me. That's why she screamed. The things Bubs does sometimes really makes me wonder what see thinks up there in that little mind of hers. I wonder what Blossom is doing I thought as I grabbed a bag of chips out of the cupboard and opened them while turning around to see him again.

"What do you want J.J"

"That hug." he said smirking

"and that's not going to happen." I said looking down shaking the bag of chips around.

"Why not."

"Cuz you're a jerk." I said. that reminded me of a song. While I was thinking he pulled me close to him.

"I'm going to ask this since you couldn't answer it earlier, Why are you here?"

"I'm here because I want something to remember you by while i'm gone."

"What?"

* * *

**Bubbles' P.O.V**

I had came home from the mall. I wanted the right type of wardrobe to wear to wear when we go to camp nowhere tomorrow. It's going to be so fun. i could just see it now. Hahaha...

"Bubbles!"

"Bacon!" I was interrupted by two little voices running down the stairs.

"Hey Lightening, Hey Thunder." I said giggling. I put the shoppinng bags down and crouch down putting the two. Thunder was jumping around and kept saying 'bacon,bacon,bacon,bacon.' and that's when I remembered I said I was going to buy them the beggin' strips but only if they were good. And since they kept their promise, I kept mine.

I pulled out the the bag of beggin' strips and gave it to the eager little puppies. After I did that I was gonna go to my room and finish packing my stuff until my phone rang,

_I want you to love me, like I'm a hot ride keep thinkin' of me, doin' what you like so boy forget about the world cause it's gon' be me and you tonight I wanna make you beg for it, then Imma make you swallow your pride..._

"Hello."

"Hey Bubbles"

"Boomer!" I squealed with joy.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Just driving around, Where are you?"

"I just got home from the mall. Why?"

"Awesome, Umm you think you can wait outside for 1 min."

"Sure."

"Great, see you in minute then. Bye."

"Bye, Boom." I smiled came on my face when I hung up the phone I sat my shopping bags by the stairs and ran outside to see Boomer walking towards me with a gorgeous smile on his face. I couldn't help myself, I let out a little scream before closing the door and jumped on him to give him a hug. He hug me back tightly. I then Looked up at him and smiled but didn't notice him leaned down and crash his lips against mine. I kissed back throughing my arms around his neck. the kiss was passionate and sweet.

We soon parted from each other while a smile came on my breathless face. He was still holding on to me as he started walking with me around the house.

* * *

**Boomer's P.O.V**

I was walking around the house outside with Bubbles. I started talking to when I made a mistake of saying "I'm going to miss you this summer." I was surprised when she said "Me too."

"Did I tell you I was leaving, already?" I said trying to remember if I did or not.

"No, I'm leaving to go somewhere for the summer." She said leaning her head on me.

"Oh, So...Where our you going."

"A camp called camp nowhere." My face turned to shock. She's going to be going to the same...It's like my body reacted on it's own and next thing I know I'm giving her a hug.

"Boomer are you okay." I didn't say anything until I gained my senses back. I sighed a happy sigh before talking again,

"Yea, I'm fine but turns out I'm not going to miss you." I said with a smile.

"Boomer what are you talking about your not going to miss me?" I think she took that the wrong way.

"No, No. I mean I'm going to the same camp too." I said trying to make her understand.

"Oh, ok. You know I got an idea about something." she said with a beautiful wide smile.

"An idea about what?" I said wanting to and not wanting to find out at the same-time. She came and whispered something in my ear. I agreed with her that we should do that but ask her a question before I did.

"What about your dad?"

"Oh, he is in Canada for a science convention. He said he would be back way after we leave."

"OK, then...we should do it." I said smiling at her. I heard her giggle as she gave me a hug and a peck on the cheek. I then notice that we were in the backyard when she walked up to the back door.

"You wanna come in." I shook my head yes in reply and walked up the few steps. As we walked through the door I saw that J.J was sucking faces with Blaze. I just chuckled and me and Bubbles both passed them without making any noise. We reach the living room and then...

"AAAAHHHH! Butch! Buttercup! I'm gonna kill you." We heard a scream from upstairs and saw Butch and Buttercup run downstairs laughing with a airhorn in BC's hand and a pink phone in Butch's hand. What the hell were they doing up there.

* * *

**Brick's P.O.V**

I called and called Bloss over and over again. She didn't answer. So I decided to stop for a few and took a rest. When I woke up and it was close to 6:00. So I went and took a shower and changed into a red shirt and grey lose pajama pants. I laid in my bed for a while and stared at the ceiling trying to remember something I felt like I was forgetting. When I remembered I got and got my hat and laid back down. I grabbed my phone and tried to call Blossom again. I dialed her number and waited for her to pick up. Someone answered the phone but it wasn't Blossom.

"Hello." It was guy with a deep husky voice who answered the phone. My eyes grew big as images and thoughts race through my head about what Blossom was doing. **(A/N: Don't think about the negatives unless you have positives.)** I got up and flew out the window after changing my pants (Really). I raced all the way there and stopped in front of their house still floating. With my super hearing I heard the sound of a air horn and Blossom screaming _"AAAAAHHHH!Butch!_ (I guess that explains the husky voice part)_ Buttercup_!_I'm going to kill you." _and after that I heard her cursing words I could not repeat, who knew Blossy had it in her. I flew over to the window and knocked on it. I guessed I got worried for nothing.

I saw I caught her before she went out of her room. She let me in. I climbed through the window and sat on her bed waiting for her to come out the bathroom.

"OK, what do you want?" She asked as she walked toward me.

"Nothing I just wanted to see my girl." I told her when she sat on my lap on my lap. And put her head on my shoulder.

"Brick..."

"what?"

"I have to tell you something."

"I do too." I said rubbing her beautiful legs. She lifted her head and look into my eyes.

"I'm going to miss you." she said while putting her forehead on mine.

"I am too."

* * *

**Blossom P.O.V**

"AAAAHHHH! Butch! Buttercup! I'm gonna kill you." I woke up to an air horn in my ear and two snickering demons. They race out the room. I got up and started muttering cruse words under my breath while walking to the door, so I could kill them. Before I could do that a knock came from my window. When I saw who it was a smile came on my face. At least something good came out of this. I let him in and went to the bathroom real quick.

When I came out he was laying on the bed until he saw me and sat up. I started toward him while saying,

"OK, what do you want?"

"Nothing I just wanted to see my girl." he told me when I sat on his lap. And put my head on his shoulder. Like I believed that, there's always something. I just let it pass.

"Brick..."

"what?"

"I have to tell you something."

"I do too." he said rubbing my legs. I lifted my head and look into his eyes. I told you there was something.

"I'm going to miss you." I said while putting my forehead on his.

"I am too." what does he mean I am too. I didn't know he was going some where this summer.

"Are you going somewhere this summer."

"Yea, it's a place called Camp Nowhere. It's either that our stay with Mojo." When he said that my eyes grew big. I guess he was going to see me this summer. Should I tell him or should I just let him find out for himself. Hmmm...

"Blossom, are you okay?"

"yea."

"So.. where are you going?"

"A camp."

"What's the name of it."

"I don't know yet." I said I decided to let him find out. I heard him laugh a little. What was so funny.

"What's funny?" I said out loud.

"I was thinking about how the camp your going might be the camp I'm going to."

"Yea, That would be funny." I said laughing with him, but not because of the same camp thing, because of what his face would look like when he see's me.

As we sat there in silence, a knock came to the door. I went to open it and saw Bubbles standing there with a smile on her face.

"Why are so happy Bubbles?"

"Because..." She said stopping I guess she was to excited to tell me.

"Because..." I gave her a hand gesture to keep going.

"Because... we are going to have a sleepover." she said almost yelling.

"What are you talking about?"

"You'll find out later, just call Brick and tell him to pack his stuff for tomorrow, then tell him to come over." My eyes went wide when she said that. did she know already.

"Bubbles do you know where they're going this summer?" She shook her head yes.

"Boomer told me."

"And he agreed to that?" She opened her mouth but I stopped her,

"Don't answer that." I told her.

"Fine I tell him." I said agreeing with her. she was jumping up and down with excitement and then ran downstairs. I turned around closing the door behind me. Brick was laying down again with his hat over his face. I went over to him and removed his hat off his face and gave him a quick kiss which woke him up.

"You have to go."

"Why does your want to have a sleepover with us." I just shrugged my shoulders and gave him another kiss.

"So are you going to go. The quicker you leave the quicker you can come back." I said smiling.

"Fine." He said getting up. We walked over to the window and I gave him another kiss before he climbed out the window and left. I jumped back in my bed and looked at the window instead of the ceiling. only to see a green and purple streaks of light go through the sky and the sound of a car leaving our drive-way.

This is going to be a long, long, long summer. I thought to myself while laughing.

* * *

**Finally i'm finish. so many words, so many P.O.V's, what I'am going to do. Anyways...**

**The next chapter is going to be about the sleepover and the next day when they go to camp. Wish me luck**

**don't forget to R&R. I hoped you enjoyed it.**

**til next time...**

**Smiles and GUNS *XD***

* * *

_I do not own the ppg's the rrb's or the songs, video, and dance moves._

_I repeat I so do not own them_


	3. Sleepovers, and Skirt wearing Bus stops!

**Let me just say this chapter is probably going to a little random. Probably in the beginning, maybe the middle, the end I don't know... read to find out in other words...**

**Thank you Butch's girl for helping me out with this chappie!**

**now on with the story about the cray-cray family!**

**PPG & RRB: HEY!**

**Me:What it's true**

**Thunder and Lightening: She's telling the truth**

**Me: thank you! XD**

******PPG & RRB: GGGRRRRR!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

**Sleepovers,and Skirt-wearing Bus stops!**

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Why not?!"

"Cuz, I don't wear dresses neither do i wear skirts. I don't care want you promise me. I don't want to and I'm not going to."

"Why are you and Buttercup so difficult. The only reason why you don't want to wear it is because you and Buttercup found out that Blade and Butch were going to the same camp as us!" Bubbles yelled pointing her finger at Buttercup who was fighting with Thunder for a piece of bacon strip.

"Give it here Thunder!"

"*Growl*"

"Now just try it on." She said pulling up a purple skirt with a black band.

"No!"

"yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Thunder give it here."

"*Growl*"

"Don't you growl at me!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

As this carried on the noise in the carried upstairs to the only two that were not fighting but, one was on the urge of choking /biting all of them.

"WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" There was silence for a while until the doorbell rung. Lightening ran downstairs thinking 'if you can't beat, join'em'. She join Blaze who was getting chase by the now crazy Bubbles who was holding duct tape.

"Bubbles put the tape down!" Blaze yelled as she ran passed Buttercup who was still fighting with Thunder over the Bacon, That's until Lightening came.

"Give it back!" They yelled running after her. Blossom came downstairs annoyed as ever, and went to answer the door.

* * *

**With the boys...**

the boys flew over to the girls house with their bags and everything and back over to the girls house. When they landed on the sidewalk they walked up to the front door. and what they heard made them laugh so heard.

_"No!"_

_"yes!"_

_"No!"_

_"Yes!"_

_"Thunder give it here."_

_"*Growl*"_

_"Don't you growl at me!"_

_"Yes!"_

_"No!"_

_"Yes!"_

_"WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" _and like before there was a brief moment of silence until Boomer accidentally leaned on the doorbell making all mayhem break lose again.

_"Bubbles put the tape down_!_" _

_"Give it back!" _the boys were laughing really hard right now, then they heard foot-steps coming from the backyard. while the footsteps were getting closer and closer, it started to sound like running sounds. then Blaze ran from around the corner screaming while Bubbles was behind her with the duct tape still in her hand.

"What do these girls do on their spare time." Butch ask turning to his brothers who just shrugged their shoulders at the question. Brick rang the doorbell only to be yelled at by Blossom on the other side.

'Ding-dong!"

"Hold your damn horses I'm coming!" Brick was shock. What the hell happened to his sweet Cherry Blossom. As soon as Blossom opened the door Blaze and Bubbles ran inside again. The boys walked in and heard a crash in the kitchen. Thunder and Lightening ran and Buttercup came out with a pot on her head.

"Get this damn thing off of my head!" She yelled trying to get it off. Blossom came over and helped her. When she finally got it off she fell in a chair next to her. Blossom took the pot back in the kitchen. Blaze and Bubbles were still at it. then Bubbles grabbed Blaze and started to duct tape her down to a chair.

"Buttercup rummmm..." Was the only thing she said before Bubbles duct tape her mouth. Buttercup didn't hear her but it was too late. Bubbles went over and did the same thing. The two struggled but failed. The boys were surprised how evil these girls can be towards each other even though they're super heroes and they loved it. They were laughing their asses off as they went to their counterparts.

* * *

**Brick's P.O.V**

I went over to Bloss who was annoyed by everything that was going on.

"Hey babe..." When she saw me she . I sat on the couch with her and pulled her close to me.

"Why are your sisters acting like this."

"Skirts and Bacon." She said putting her head on my shoulder. I pretended like it didn't shock me when it really did, don't know why but it did.

"Do you know what were going to do."

"Yeah, a movie, eat some pizza, an I really don't know what comes after that." She said scrunching her nose.

"What movie..."

"I don't know BC and Buttercup going to pick."

"I bet it's going to be horror." I said

"I bet you it's going to be comedy." she said getting up off of my shoulder looking at me.

"Twenty bucks saying your wrong."

"Twenty saying I'm right." She said smiling at me.

"Deal." I said smirking back.

"Deal." she said. I kissed her to seal the deal. She giggled a little before kissing back. Then the doorbell rung but that didn't stop what we were doing. we just ignored it.

* * *

**Back to No one's P.O.V...**

"Just say yes and I'll let you go." Bubbles said in her soft gently voice.

"MMMMMMMM!" The girls said with the duct tape still over their mouths.

"Just say yes."

"MMM (no)"

"Yes"

"MMM"

"Yes."

"MMM"

"It's just a skirt that you have to wear once, for me. PLEASE!" she said. Finally the girls gave up after a few more minutes of begging. You could tell by their duct tape faces that they were going to regret this. After Bubbles got what she wanted she skipped off to Boomer and sat with him on the couch. Butch freed Buttercup from the duct tape. And Blade did the same with Blaze.

"AAAAHHHHH!" They both screamed (Brick and Blossom didn't hear over their love fest. XD).

"That fucking hurt." Blaze said covering her mouth. Buttercup then say anything cause she was in pain from Butch ripping the duct tape off her mouth.

"I guess I finally get to see you in a skirt tomorrow." Butch said to Buttercup as she was calming down from the pain.

"Touch me and you die." She said while giving him a serious death glare. Blaze passed them and went to her room.

"Where are you going."

"Room, I'll be back." she said and went back to walking upstairs.

"Why is your sister so complicated." Blade said once she was out of site.

"Finally got enough.." She said smirking out him.

"I just want to know."

"this why she's my sister and your her boyfriend. I know things you don't know."

"whatever." Buttercup laughed in victory. That's when the the first doorbell went off But no one heard it. Bubbles and Boomer exchanged kisses and comments toward each other, Laughing and giggling with each other as the second doorbell went off. Soon Blaze came back downstairs wearing her pajamas, which was a black loose Button up shirt and light purple and white short shorts. She heard the third doorbell ring and went to answer it. (Finally), The pizza had finally came. Blaze told the man to wait while she went to get the money.

She went in the kitchen passing the two puppies who finally fell asleep. She looked in the cookie jar and found the Fifty dollars taped to the lid. she took twenty and gave to the pizza man and finally brought the pizza to the table.

Butch and Buttercup were the first to get some pizza as always. Then Blade and Blaze,g the others were still at their little love fest. But, Buttercup and Blaze were going to change that.

* * *

Blaze put a CD in the radio and went back over to the table with the pizza... A few seconds later this happened...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHH!" A girl screaming in horror from the CD Blaze put in, Scared the crap out of the four while the other four were laughing their asses off. Lightening and Thunder Woke up and ran in the dining room with the four laughing super teens. Blaze and Buttercup were calming them down While Boomer, Bubbles and Brick came in and got some pizza and act like nothing happened.

Blossom took the CD out and joined the rest of them. Finally, they are all together.

"So, what movie are we watching?" Boomer ask while taking another bite of the pizza.

"Lovely Molly..."

"that psychosis movie." Blossom said, looking at Brick who was on the opposite side of her.

"Yep." Blaze said putting Lightening down. Brick looked at Blossom and mouth the words 'pay up'. Blossom rolled her eyes and finished eating her pizza.

soon time passed and everyone was finished eating. Blossom, Brick, Boomer and Bubbles went back to the living room. Bubbles got ready for the scary movie by snuggling up to Boomer who was comforting and mentally thanking Blaze and Buttercup for picking the scary movie.

Buttercup,Blaze,Butch, and Blaze were still in the dining room.

* * *

**Blade's** **P.O.V **

We were sitting at the table while Buttercup and Blaze was looking through the CD Album looking for the movie.

"What is this movie about anyway's?" Butch asked

"_Lovely Molly_ follows newlyweds Molly and Tim as they move into Molly's childhood home after the passing of her father. Due to Tim's job as a truck driver, Molly, a recovering heroin addict, is frequently left by herself for long stretches of time. As her stay at the house lengthens, Molly is tormented by painful childhood memories that may or may not be driven by supernatural forces. See" Buttercup said putting her phone in Butch's face She read the Summary of the Wikipedia website.

"Found it, Ha ha. The main character is a blonde. How much you want to bet Bubbles will scared and Literally hurt Boomer." Blaze said laughing, we all laughed long with her knowing it was true. That's when Blaze's phone went off. It was in the kitchen on the counter singing 50 ways to say goodbye,

_"My heart is paralyzed My head was over sized I'll take the high road like I should You said it's meant to be That it's not you, it's me You're leaving now for my own good That's cool, but if my friends ask where you are I'm gonna say.." _She walked to go get it. At the same time Buttercup asked me to fix some popcorn. I didn't really argue, but if Blaze wasn't in there I probably would've.

I went in the kitchen and saw Blaze leaning on the counter playing on her phone. I went up behind her and saw what see was looking at.

"You should use that as your wallpaper." She gasp and flipped her phone over and looked back at me.

"What is your problem?"

"What?"

"You are so close from giving me a heart attack." she said turning all a way around. I just smiled and lifted her up on the counter. I opened the cabinet next to her and started talking again.

"Why were you looking at pictures?" I said putting the popcorn in the microwave. She didn't say anything. When I looked back she was playing with her phone again. I went over to her and took her phone away and started to see what she was looking at.

"Give it back!" she trying to grab it but, I took it out of her reach and saw that she was looking at a video.

Blaze was sleeping while someone was taping her. Then out of nowhere Buttercup came and tried to wake her up, _"R.J wakey, wakey."_

_" Go away..." _she whined which made me laugh. The only time she whines is when she wants something. Buttercup then left. The covers were pulled off of her and two buckets of ice water was poured on her.

_"AAAAAHHHH! Cold. Cold. Cold. It's so COLD!" _She yelled running off her bed. Buttercup and Blossom were laughing out loud...

_" (Dressin' up,dressin' up for you, for you) (Dressin' up,dressin' up for you, for you) Saucer of milk Table for two You wanna pet my kitty Your such a dirty doggy._" Someone by the name B.J called her phone.

"Blade give it." She whined but I moved the phone out of her reach once again before answering it.

"Hello."

"Hi, is Blaze there." A boy with a husky voice like mine but a little higher answered the phone. I looked at Blaze who had went over to the microwave and put some more popcorn in.

"No she's not here right now." I said as Blaze came in front of me with her arms cross.

"Oh, well when you see her can you tell her I said thanks for what she did for me."

"Sure..."

"Thanks, bye." The boy said before hanging up the phone. I removed the phone from my ear as I looked at Blaze.

"Can I have my phone now."

"Whose B.J?"

"Some one who your going to meet tomorrow." She said going to the microwave and taking and putting popcorn in the microwave.

"So B.J is a..."

"Thirteen-year old who takes me and BC's dance class." She said trying to prove a point already.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry. Happy." I said going to her and picking her up again and putting her on the counter.

"Yeah, sure you are." she said bringing her ponytail from the back to the front.

"So what did he say."

"you have super hearing."

"Just tell me what he said."

"He said something about saying thanks for something you did." I said holding on to her waist. The microwaved beeped so I went to put the last bag of popcorn in there. Blaze's started giggling for no reason.

"What's so funny." I asked her while pressing start.

"Nothing." she said giggling even more.

"Yes something" I said turning around. She was swinging her legs still giggling. She jumped down and went to the fringe. I began to put the popcorn in the bowl and Blaze started pouring soda in the cups. She put the soda back and passed me. She went and got something.

"What is that?"

"Marshies"

"Marshies?"

"Yep, Marshies. Different colored marshmallows." She said laying the four big bags down next to the other stuff. She tried to pass me again but I grabbed and held her in my arms.

"Blade...Put me down."

"Why?"

"Cuz, your squeezing my boobs and it hurts."

"Or maybe I could hold you tighter." I said squeezing her tighter.

"Ow, ow, ow, stop. That hurts." She whined. I finally stop but still held in my arms making it more comfortable for her.

"Better?"

"No, I think their sore now. Put me down..." She whined again, I obeyed and put her down. She bended over a little bit.

"what are you doing?"

"Relieving the pain."

"I can help you with that." I brought her back and put my hand under her shirt.

"Get your hand from under there." she said backing away.

"Your not wearing a bra are you."

"I am too."

"So why won't let see."

"Blade stop it..." she pointing her finger at me. She walked passed me watching to make sure I didn't do anything. When she turned her head forward I smacked her on the ass.

"Owwww, what the hell?"

"you coming or not?" I asked taking the two bowls of popcorn with the two bags of marshmallows while she stood there and rub her ass. I laughed as I left.

* * *

**No one's P.O.V **

Blaze finally calmed down from the pain she walked out with the rest of the snacks. Of course they couldn't forget the drinks. So when they got them the movie started.

**Somewhere in the movie...**

"Hahahaha!" the boys were laughing and the girls were covering there faces and giggling. it seemed that Buttercup and Blaze forgot about the 'sexual' scene in the movie. Which surprise everyone.

"In all places why in the kitchen..." Blossom said hiding face in Brick's chest. Brick just laugh and stroked her back to make her calm down. Bubbles and Boomer were doing the same,

"I don't want to watch this anymore." Bubbles whined

"Me too." Blossom whined.

"Damn." Blade said. Everyone heard him but the only person who looked at him was Blaze.

"What's wrong with you." she whispered.

"I bit my finger." he said looking up at her.

Blaze and Blade were laying on a air mattress while Brick, Blossom,Boomer,Bubbles were laying on the couches. And Buttercup was laying on the couch while Butch was sitting on the floor in front of her. Lightening and Thunder were laying at the end of the air mattress.

Right now they were talking about watching since Blossom and Bubbles don't want to watch the rest of the movie. Without anybody noticing Blaze changed it back to TV and began watching Robot chicken.

Soon everybody calmed down they began watching TV too. After an hour passed, Bubbles,Boomer,Brick, and Blossom all fell asleep. Blaze called out to Lightening to see if she was sleep which she wasn't. Lightening came up to her and laid in her lap. Thunder was passed out and Buttercup was laughing at how pup was snoring like a baby.

Butch finally got tired and got on the couch with BC and fell asleep. Blaze finally fell asleep but landing in Blade's lap since she was sitting up. And of course he groaned in pain. Soon everyone was asleep when it hit midnight. There was no excitement anywhere in the house just silence.

* * *

**Next Day...**

"You think they will be mad if we took a picture?"

"I don't know I guess so..."

"But they look so cute and Peaceful together liked that."

"I guess one picture won't hurt."

"YEA!"

"ssshhh! you'll waked them."

"Sorry."

Blossom and Bubbles were whispering to each other on whether or not they should wake Blaze and Blade up from their peaceful sleeping. The two were holding each other. Blade mouth was on Blaze's forehead. The girls thought it would be the only advantage they had to take a picture of them sleeping together.

Blossom took the covers off of them slowly and Bubbles quickly took a picture. Then Blaze woke up. She looked up and saw her sisters giggling at the picture.

"What are you guys looking at?" She said sleepy.

"Nothing." Bubbles said looking at her.

"Oh and Blaze I picked out an outfit for you already." She said smiling Blaze groaned and laid back down.

"you two get up we leave in a hour." Blossom said before leaving. Blaze lifted an eyebrow when she said two. She looked to her left and saw a peaceful soft snoring Blade with his arm still around her.

"Blade wake up."

"I don't want to..." he mumbled.

"Then let me go." she said trying to get his arm off her.

"No..." He groaned holding on to her tighter.

"Blade."

"What?" He said opening one eye. He saw Blaze and saw that it was morning time.

"What time is it?"

"Breakfast time." She said smirking. His eyes grew big as he quickly got up and started walking to the kitchen. Blaze passed the kitchen and just went upstairs.

* * *

Brick, Blossom, Butch, Bubbles, and Boomer were all in the kitchen when Blade walked in. No one said anything. They were all dressed except for Butch.

Blossom wore pink shorts and a pink tank top with a jean jacket. Her hair was in a pony tail and she had on white sandals. Bubbles was wearing light blue jeans with white tan top and black slides. Her hair was in pigtails with blue ribbons. Boomer was wearing a blue tee with and black baggy pants. And his blonde hair was messy and he had on blue and black Nike's. Brick had on his red signature cap and a red t-shirt with baggy pants and red DC's.

Blade and Butch went upstairs to mess with the girls.

They didn't bother to knock on the door they just walked right in.

* * *

Buttercup was sitting o the bed wearing a green tank top with a black jean jacket and and a white skirt with black ugg boots. Her hair was in a low ponytail with her phone in her hand as she stood over her suitcase. Blaze walked out the bathroom wearing a black vest with a purple shirt underneath and a black skirt with ankle high boots. her hair was in a high ponytail that swayed side to side as she walked over to Buttercup.

The boys walked up to them and started messing with them.

"Whatcha doing." Butch said grabbing BC's phone.

"Give it!" She said holding her hand out. Butch ignored her and saw that she was about to call someone named Brock.

"Whose Brock?"

"Gimme the phone." She putting her hand out.

"Answer the question..." He said trying to contain his angry.

_' Yeah, yeah When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly I pimp to the beat, walking on the street in my new lafreak, yeah This is how I roll, animal print, pants outta control, It's Redfoo with the big afro And like Bruce Leroy I got the glow...' _

"Hello..."

"Okay..."

"which one..."

"Okay bye..." Blaze hung up her phone and zipped up her suitcase.

"B.J Ran off again, and guess who has to find him..."

"Good luck." Buttercup said as Blaze left the room. Then Buttercup took her phone from Butch.

"You still didn't tell who Brock is."

"Let just say he's the thirteen year-old version of you." She said zipping up her suitcase. Butch was confused because he didn't now what the hell she was talking about.

"Now you need to get dress. We leave in 30 minutes." She said leaving the room.

"Whatever." Butch mumbled walking behind Blade downstairs.

* * *

**20 minutes later...**

Blade and Butch were dressed and everyone was ready to leave for the Bus stop. Butch was wearing a green and white stripe shirt with baggy jeans and black and green Jordans. Blade was wearing a purple shirt with black abstract art on it and a sliver dog tag hanging from his neck. He had black baggy pants and black and purple Adidas. After they put the dogs in there cages and gave them enough food they left .

They were down the sidewalk the sidewalk when they saw the bus stop they were suppose to be at. They saw Blaze and a bunch of kids that look thirteen and they all look like them for some reason.

"Who are they?" Bubbles asked Buttercup as they came closer.

"You'll see when we get there, just wait." She said looking from her blonde sister and forward to the group of kids.

"Hey guys." She said waving.

"Hey BC!" They all said in Unison. All the others were just freaked out

* * *

**Finally finished. This is the end of this chappie. Who are these people that know BC and Buttercup. What did B.J and Blaze talk about. Who is B.J? ****Who is Brock?Will you find out anything? Will I ever shut up? Hahaha, Jk.**

**Anyways, all of your questions might be answered in the chapter, Mini me's: The little verison's of the PPG and The RRB.**

**Don't forget to R&R for more.**

**Til next time...**

**Smiles and Guns *XD***

* * *

I do not own the PPG or RRB or the songs on here.


	4. The Mini's!

**Chapter 4**

**Mini Me's **

**(Mini version's of the PPG and RRB)**

**Blaze's P.O.V **

"B.J where are you I'm getting tired of looking for you." I said to myself as I walked around looking for him. I could fly but I'm not, because of this damn skirt. Bubbles and that damn duct tape of hers.

I turned the corner and suddenly hear mumbling. I looked and see someone sitting at a bus stop. I look closer and she him. 15 minutes of looking around and he's here. He better have a good excuse because I angry I him right now. I walked up to him and tooked the hat off his head that he was using to cover his face and he looked up at me with a frown on his face.

"What the...Oh, it's just you. What do you want?" He said mumbling the last part as he looked down. I sat next to him and asked him what was wrong. He looked at me and cuffed his hands in a heart and then broke it apart.

"Are you serious." I said to him. I can't believe his heart got broken...again. I wonder if he got dumped or cheated on.

"Dumped or Cheated on?"

"Both." He mumbled.

"That's new." But I don't get it. Last time I saw him he told me he had a crush.

"Hey if you can ask a cold hearted b..."

"if you say Bitch..."

"To bad, I'm saying it. If you can ask out a cold hearted ''Bitch'' then why don't you just ask out this girl you have a crush on." He didn't even say anything. He just stared down his bottom lip. That's when I had an idea of who he had a crush on.

" It's Blaire isn't." I saw his face go red as he tried to hide it by covering his face with his hat.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" I said smiling at him and laughing a little.

"It's not funny." He mumbled while playing his fingers.

"Yes it is..."

"How is it funny?"

"Cuz, she likes you too." I looked at him for a reaction. His eyes look like they were going to pop out of his head. Then we heard voices coming from around the corner...

_"Brock stop it!"_

_"No."_

_"Stop touching me!"_

_"Just because you say it again, doesn't mean I'm going to stop."_

_"Stop or I'm going to punch you!"_

_"..."_

_"OOOWWW!" _

_"She told you she was..."_

_"Shut up!" _That was the last thing I heard before they came around the corner. But, I only saw six of them. one is missing. Lets see there's, Bloom, Brett, Bridgette , Booker, Butterfly, Brock, Umm...Where's Blaire. as soon as I said that a girl with long brown hair that was in a low ponytail with a hat over it came from around the corner.

"Hey you found him." I heard Brett say as he walked from Bloom's side and over to his brother.

Brett reminded you of Brick. He was smart, had red-orange hair, and Blood red eyes. The only difference is Brett's hair is short and messy unlike Brick's whose is the opposite. He's thirteen and is going out with Bloom. at least he was the one brother confident enough to ask one of the girls out. And he's the oldest

He went over and sat next to him and patted him on the back. Booker did the same thing, he sat between him and me.

Booker reminded you of Boomer. He was sweet, had blonde hair just like him and electric blue eyes, that are a little lighter then Boomer's. He was also thirteen. And guess what, and I bet this is no surprise to you but, he's dating Bridgette. But the surprising part is she asked him out. And he is the second middle child.

I got up when I saw Brock coming toward us. I'll just let them have their brother moment.

Brock reminded you of Butch. He has forest green eyes, spiky hair and is just as annoying as him too. I swear they look and act the same. They could be twins when you put them together. He, unlike his brothers does not have a girlfriend. But he does have a crush. ;D. And he is the first middle child

Their brother B.J, well let's just say he kinda reminds me of Blade, no he reminds a lot of Blade. He has the same midnight purple eyes and messy brown hair and he can be really annoying sometimes, Smart the other times and sweet the rest of the time. (And that goes for both of them) He is thirteen years old and as you already know he has a crush that he already knows likes him. And he is the youngest.

I walked over to Bloom and Bridgette to see what was going on and why Blaire was acting like a slow poke. God, I sound like Bubbles and Blossom now.

"Hey Blaze. Where is everybody? I thought you said we where going to meet them." Bloom said while sitting on her suitcase.

Bloom was just like Blossom. She had red-orange hair, rosy pink eyes and was smart yet a little least bossy. She was the oldest and is thirteen years hair was as long as Blossom and was always in a ponytail. She rarely has it out. And you already know that she is going out with Brett. Bridgette is the second middle child and reminded you of Bubbles. She had Baby blue eyes and Blonde pigtails that were held by blue bows. Her pigtails reached down to the top of her shoulders. They are curly just like Bubbles and is happy and giggly just like Bubs.

"Don't worry they'll be here soon."

"I wonder if your telling the truth..."

"Telling the truth about what?"

"Having a boyfriend?" I just smiled at Bridgette. Ever since BC and I told the girls that we had boyfriends, Bloom and Bridgette have kept asking us non-stop when can they see them. And I don't know why but it makes me laugh when they do.

"BLAZE!" Bloom and bubbles screamed at me pulling me out my thoughts

"What!" I said looking at them and saw their shock faces.

"Your..."

"Wearing..."

"A Skirt!" They said saying the last part in unison. I just rolled my eyes. I just knew they were going to notice it. I just knew it. I didn't say anything and just tried to find something else to focus on. Ah hah! Blaire..you thought I forgot about you. Well I didn't.

I saw that she was sitting on top of the bus stop with Butterfly by her side. I called the both of them down. Cuz I surly wasn't going up there.

Butterfly was the middle child and the one who reminded you of Buttercup. She is tough, has neon green eyes and jet black hair. her hair goes to her shoulder blades with bangs falling in her face. she has a temper that she can control. Sometimes. So it's better to stay on her good side. And she is also thirteen. Blaire is the youngest of the group and reminds you of me. She has purple eyes that remind you of nighttime and puppies, just like mine and brown hair that only stop at her waist. She is smart, tough, and sweet when she wants to be. She also thirteen. Her and Butterfly think that they don't have time for boys, but between you and me, they're lying.

"What do you want?" Blaire said. Some sounds like they don't want to be bothered. To bad.

"What's up with you slow poke?" I heard her growl and saw her roll her eyes.

"Hey, Blaze." Butterfly said she kinda look sad. What's up with these two.

"What's with you two. Usually you're the ones that's teasing everyone and laughing for no reason at all.

"There's nothing wrong." They both say in unison. Yeah right.

"There is something wrong, and this is how I know. You have been standing in front of me for about 2 mins. And haven't said a word about me wearing a skirt. Now I know something's up."

"I'm just tired, OK" Butterfly said rubbing eyes.

"I told you not to stay up all night." Bloom said looking at her sister.

"Shut up." she said glaring at her.

"What about you?" I said turning my head to her. She didn't say anything, she just stared at me with sleepy eyes.

"The same thing. The both of them had a contest to see who could stay up longer and no one won. We just got two sleepy girls." Bridgette said laughing. Blaire just sighed and sat on the ground next to the bus stop. the other three did the same. I walked over there and sat on top of my standing suitcase. I pulled out my phone and was about text BC or someone when I heard,

"Hey Guys!"

"Hey BC!" The others all said in unison as reply. I looked up and saw them walking toward us. I smiled a little at them. And as usually Blade comes and messes with me and as usually I try to ignore him. He put his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him.

"Watcha doing?" I didn't say anything, I just looked at him,

"what?" He said to me. I just rolled my eyes and looked away. I looked to my side and saw Blossom and Brick talking. Brick looked a little mad. I wonder why. While I was looking I felt someone take my phone outta of my hand.

"Blade give it back." I said as he took it out if my reach. Then B.J came out nowhere,

"What did I take?" He said looking at me.

"Not you." I said to him. He just shrugged his shoulders and went back to what he was doing.

"What was that about?" Blade said looking at me . I didn't say anything and I wasn't going to say anything until I got my phone back.

"So you're just going to ignore me." I still didn't say anything.

"Okay. here." He said giving me back my phone. I took it and said thank you.

"You know he only said that because he has the same name as you." I told him but he didn't say anything. He just nodded. I rolled my eyes cuz I knew what he was doing. Soon a long black bus came up to the bus stop. you knew this was our bus because there was a logo on it that said _Camp Nowhere! _in huge yellow letters with rainbow colors splashed around it. we got on it. And inside was awesome. Well to me it was, I don't know about the others.

**Normal P.O.V **

When everyone was finally seated the private bus took off. It had air conditioning and soft and comfortable seats. There were mini tv's on the back of every seat. No one has ever been on the a bus like this before. It was huge inside. There were teens and kids on the bus and they were talking and everything, just having fun. There were two people from to a seat. Bubbles sat with Boomer and Booker sat with Bridgette. Brett sat with Bloom and Blossom sat with Brick. Blaze sat with Blade while B.J sat with Brock. And Butch sat beside Buttercup and Butterfly and Blaire sat together.

Blossom and Brick were talking to each other about why Blossom didn't tell him in the first place that they were going to the same camp instead of letting him worry about them not seeing each other for the whole summer.

**Blossom P.O.V **

We got on the bus and we all went to the back. I still wanted to know who those kids were and why they look like us kinda. But I had my mind sat on was the conversation that Brick were having.

"Brick, I said I was sorry."

"I know i heard."

"So why do you seem mad."

"i'm not mad."

"So what are you then?"

"I'm annoyed."

"Why?"

"Because, you made me worry. And you know how much I hate worrying, So now I'm annoyed." he said leaning back in his seat. I hate seeing him like this.

"Brick I'm sorry. Please don't be annoyed since your not mad." I said as I hugged him. I felt his arm around me hugging me. I knew he forgave me but I wanted to hear it from him. I looked up at him and opened my mouth to say something,

"Do you forgive me?"

"Yes." I smiled at him which made him smile back at me. Since the seats in the back were longer then the seats in the front, he put me in a cradling position and kissed me. I heard snickering but I just ignored it. Soon we parted when we went over a bump. our foreheads were touching and I opened my mouth and said,

"I love you."

"I love you too, just don't it again." I laughed a little and said okay. I snuggled up against him and managed to fall asleep. This is going to be a long summer, but as long as I'm with Brick everything's going to be just fine.

* * *

** Buttercup's P.O.V**

When we got on the bus and went to the back. Butch, Blade, Blaze and I took the seat all the way in the back. The seat was the longest one there and there was a armrest in the middle of the seat. Butch was giving me the silent treatment because I wouldn't tell him the names of the thirteen year old's who knew me and Blaze. So he just laid on my lap the whole time. He had his earphones in and fell asleep. I should have pushed him off,but I didn't.

Blaze was going threw the same thing, but she said it's because Blade was trying to get her back for not speaking to him first. Her head was on the arm rest and her legs were stretched out and her feet ended on Blade's lap. He was sitting next to the window and was sleeping with his hand supporting his chin. What's up with them falling a sleep all of a sudden.

"Buttercup, how do you think they will react when they found out they are our mini's." Blaze said pulling me out of my thoughts. I laughed at the thought of their faces when they find out that we all have mini's.

"They are going to freak." I said looking down at her. She was laughing too.

The mini's were made on purpose, due to a bet made by Professor and his two friends. and . made our mini's, Bloom, Butterfly, Bridgette, and Blaire. And made the other's Brett, Brock, Booker, and B.J. We are the only ones who found out about it when they came over. Blaze, Professor and I were the only one home when it happened.I guess we were the lucky ones. Hehehehe.

Soon time passed and we came down to the last bus stop. I think eight people came on the bus. It was four girls and four boys. I didn't know who the boys were, but sure as hell knew who those girls were.

"BC, do you see what I see?"

"Sure as hell I do."

"Out of all the places why here." She whined. The girls we saw were *cringed teeth* The POWERPUNKGIRLS! And as soon as I said that Butch woke up. I think he saw the angry look on my face cuz he started poking me in the stomach to get my attention.

"What?" I said looking down at him.

"Are we there yet?" I smirked at him.

"I see you're not giving me the silent treatment anymore." I said. He just looked at me with sleepy eyes still waiting on an answer.

"No we aren't there yet." I said looking back up.

"Are you going to tell me who those kids are now?" I just shook my head no as I looked down at him once again. He face was still sleepy with a little hit of mad.

"Awe, is Butchie boy mad." I said getting closer to his face.

"Whatever." When he said that we hit a bump and my lips hit his. I gave him an accidentally kiss. when I parted from him he had a smirk on his and I just rolled my eyes and sat up. He sat next to me and put his arm around me.

"Come on you know you liked it." He said still smirking afterwards, but I knew how to wipe it off.

"Butch I want you to look straight ahead." I said trying to keep a straight face.

"Why?"

"Just look." I said giving a little smirk. He did as I said and as soon as he did his smirked dropped. My smirk got deeper and I started to laugh a little.

"Shit" I heard someone say. At first I thought it was Butch but then I saw Bubbles and Boomer, and Boomer wasn't looking so good. I wonder if it was because he saw Brat.

**Boomer's P.O.V **

"Shit." I said to myself. I guess Bubbles heard me because sh asked What's wrong. She didn't see them but she was going to if she looked up.

"Boomer?"

"Huh, oh it's umm. Nothing." I said sitting up and trying to act like nothing happened.

"Boomer, is it because Brat here." I shook my head yes. She came and gave me a hug. I felt better, and then I felt a pair of soft sweet lips on mine. It was Bubbles'. Right now I was feeling a lot better. Soon we parted and was touching foreheads with a giggling Bubbles. I was smiling at her.

"you feel better now." She said still giggling.

"A lot better." I said smiling at her. She gave me a quick peck on the lips, and when she did I heard someone growl. Over in the seat across from us was Brat and she was watching us. Then I decided to give her a show. I kissed Bubbles on the lips. I parted her lip with my thumb making the kiss deepen. Our tongues fought for dominance. I heard a growl coming from across us. Then that's when I remembered why I kissed Bubbles like that in the first place. I parted away from her to catch my breath.

"What was that for?" She whispered to me in pant's. I smiled at her and said,

"She's behind you." I said to her. She smiled and whispered

"I hoped she like what see saw." She giggled afterward. She cuddled up next to me still giggling. I held her while smiling a little and looking out the window. This is going to be along summer but a great with Bubbles by my side.

**Butch's P.O.V **

I looked straight ahead to see Brute. My smirk dropped. What the fuck is she doing here? I could feel Buttercup smirking and I could hear her laughing. I turned to her and say 'What's so funny?'

"Nothing..." She said laughing a little bit more before smiling.

"Liar." I said to her.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Okay, your face is funny."

"And how is that?" I asked offended.

"I don't know it's just funny when your expression changes like that." She said pulling my cheek.

"Stop that." I said holding on to her wrist. She was still laughing a little.

"You look cute when you laugh, you know that right." I whispered to her. I saw her face turn red.

"S-shut up." She said while she stopped laughing as I started to chuckling.

"Why, you know it's true."

"I know. You always do that to make me stop laughing." She said sweeping her bangs out of her face. When she did that I felt the smooth road go bumpy. I look out the window to see that we were going down a dirt road. I turned to Buttercup and said,

"Is this camp in the middle of the woods or something." I said looking into her eyes.

"Yes. Now scoot over your squeezing me."

"I don't know if I want to." I said smirking.

"Butch..." She said my name softly.

"You know I just love how you say my name." She rolled her eyes and tried to move me over. I soon picked her up and sat her on my lap. I looked around and saw that no one was paying attention.

"Butch put me down." I heard her say. I looked up at her with a smirk.

"Why?"

"What do mean why, you know why. It's uncomfortable and I'm wearing skirt."

"so..." She growled at me when I said that.

"Butch, put me down."

"Okay, on one condition."

"What." She groaned.

"Give me a kiss." I said smiling.

"Can't I just do something else." I shook my head no. She rolled her eyes at me but, I was still waiting. She finally sighed,

"Fine." Is what she said before she put her soft lips on mine. I bit her lip for entrance and she gave me access. Before I knew it our tongues were fighting for dominance. One of us was about to win, we were interrupted by someone clearing their throat, very loudly. We parted away and looked up and saw...Brute. Damn, she ruins everything.

"Well..." She said with one hand on her hip while tapping her foot.

"Well what?" I heard Buttercup say.

"You going to let me sit or not." We looked at each other and then back at her and shook our heads no.

"Well to bad." She said and then squeeze passed us. She then sat down by the window. She got back up and yelled,

" Ballistic back here!" When she said that Buttercup Whispered that we should move over to the other side. Before I could answer she got off my lap and went to the opposite of the armrest. I got up a second after her and sat right next to her.

"When are we going to get there?" I said. Buttercup just shrugged her shoulders and laid her head on my shoulder.

"I wish we get there already."

"You and me both." She mumbled. I just stared at nothing except for the in front of me which was that window showing the road. Then it hit me, why is Blaze and Blade show quiet. I then looked to my side and saw my brother holding Blaze in his arms while they were both were sleeping. Are you Cereal?Even my younger brother gets more action then me. *Sigh*

I hope this day gets better. Cuz right now it sucks. Well except for Buttercup wearing a skirt, kissing me and putting her head on my shoulder, other then that it sucks.

* * *

**Hehehe, I love messing with their lives. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. I would make it longer but three things,**

**1.) I want to leave you craving more **_(Like always (: )_

**2.) I didn't want to make it to long.**

**3.) My Laptop is acting retarded and won't work with me. **

**So...Yeah. **

**Oh and one more thing. I'm thinking of a story I don't know if I should write it or not. So I'm asking you. It's about Butch Buttercup and My Oc's Blaze and Blade. **

**It's about how Butch and Blade move into an a apartment and they find out that Buttercup and Blaze live across the hall from them. It's called, The girls next door. It's more to the summary though. I'm thinking of doing it after the annoying roommate story is finished. But that's only if you guys, and girls want me to.  
(I hope you do.) **

**So Tell me In the Reviews and also if you liked or loved this chapter.**

**Til Next Time...**

**Smiles and GUNS *XD***

* * *

_I do not own the PPG's or the RRB's or their characters._

_Sorry for any errors in the story._


End file.
